Hellfire Flame
}} |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Speed and Agility Fire Manipulation |weapons = Flaming Sword |level = Human: Demon Monster: Dragon |affiliation = Monster Association The Village 37th Graduation Class: "Golden" Heavenly Ninja Party |partners = Gale Wind |webcomic = Chapter 115 |manga = Chapter 78 |anime = Episode 21 |japanese = Yasuaki Takumi |english = Tim Friedlander }} Hellfire Flame (業火のフレイム, Gōka no Fureimu) is a ninja from the Ninja Village. He is from the 37th graduating class like Gale Wind. He and Gale Wind joined the Monster Association some time in the past to rule the world. He is a candidate for being an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Hellfire Flame is a tall man with a muscular build who styles his black hair into spikes with the tips bending down. His face is angular, with thick eyebrows, and he has a black marking over his left eye. Hellfire Flames attire consists of a sleeveless black shirt and pants, a white vest with spiked collar and flame design, black arm warmers and braces on his forearm and neck. When he transforms into a monster, his teeth become sharp and he has pulsating veins. His hands also have sharp claws and his entire body is imbued with burning flames. After he's sliced in half by Flashy Flash, revived by Phoenix Man and resuscitated by Child Emperor's Gigavolt Smash he has noticeable horizontal scars across his chest and arms. Personality Hellfire Flame is shown to be calm and serious most of the time. He also seems to go along to what Gale Wind tells him. He holds a grudge against Flashy Flash for causing the 44th Graduation Class incident known as "The End”. When he was on the verge of death, he revealed that being ninjas, they were forced to work in the shadows and were treated as tools instead of people, and the true reason they became monsters was that they wanted to be on the side of plunderers and rulers for once in their lives. History Hellfire Flame, along with Gale Wind, were the top two graduates of the 37th Graduation Class known as the "Golden". At some recent point in time Hellfire Flame became a monster. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind attack Speed-o'-Sound Sonic in a forest as a form of skinship and introduce themselves as Sonic's seniors from their Ninja Village. After some discussing, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame invite Sonic to join the Monster Association to further their goal to become rulers of the World. Gale Wind reveals their plan to attack the Hero Association, more specifically killing Flashy Flash and asks Sonic's help to distract the other heroes. When Sonic refuses, Gale Wind transforms into a monster and demonstrates his speed, shocking Sonic and explains the process of the transformation. They then offer a Monster Cell to Sonic and leave. He and Gale Wind are present at Gyoro Gyoro's speech. During Garou's appearance in the Monster Association meeting, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind express their doubt about Garou's position as a potential executive member and replacement for Gouketsu and Elder Centipede. However, they immediately push aside that matter and focus on how to they can kill Flashy Flash. Furthermore, they also wonder why Sonic still hasn't joined them and assume that he is not compatible with the Monster Cell. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are seen training together, preparing for the upcoming battle against the Hero Association. They discuss the heroes and conclude that only Flashy Flash poses a threat as their speed will allow them to defeat machinery and espers. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind find Flashy Flash in the Monster Association base. They compliment him on his speed before they do battle. During the fight, Flashy Flash destroys the corridor, and Gale Wind rotates one of the blocks they were standing on in order to do battle in a more open area. As they do battle, Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind explains that they will eliminate all foes who are possibly a threat, and explains the purpose of going after Flashy Flash was because he viewed other ninjutsu masters as rather troubling. But then, Flashy Flash sprints off at speeds neither monsters could track, and he then tells them to unleash their full power as monsters. Eventually, they are both forced to reveal their monster forms after realizing they are outclassed in their human forms. Flashy Flash's eyes widen in surprise at their increased speeds, and is barely able to block both of their attacks, revealing their disaster level as Dragon. They continuing battling, and the two monsters are able to pressure Flashy Flash, managing to injure him severely, but once the hero became serious, he strikes both of them with a series of kicks, and then slices both of them in half, ending their lives. During the battle between Child Emperor and Phoenix Man, Phoenix Man resurrected their corpses as zombies to fight Brave Giant. However, Child Emperor counters and eventually activates Gigavolt Smash, electrocuting their corpses. ]] Surprisingly, Gigavolt Smash acts as a defibrillator, shocking Hellfire Flame into living, but also destroys his clothes, leaving him completely naked. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind act confused at the battle between Child Emperor and Phoenix Man. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind escape to locate Flashy Flash but run across Saitama. After Saitama dodges their attacks, the ninja swear to kill him and run off to return to finding Flashy Flash once they suit up. Unnamed Saga Ninjas Arc Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame join the Heavenly Ninja Party and try to kill Flashy Flash. However, the combined force of Sonic and Flash manage to kill him and the rest of the Heavenly Ninja Party. Abilities and Powers As a graduated ninja of Sonic's village, he is shown to be an immensely powerful speedster like his partner, Gale Wind. Coming from the "Golden" 37th class of the village, he is no doubt an even greater ninja than Sonic and thus could qualify for the S-Class rank of the Hero Association if he had joined them instead. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind display excellent teamwork skills and cover for each other in battle. Although Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are classified as Demon in their human form, their monster form takes on the classification of Dragon, drastically increasing their already immense speed and pressuring the likes of Flashy Flash. He and Gale were cadre candidates. Supernatural Abilities Fire Manipulation: Hellfire Flame has an extremely potent hot touch, with which he is able to ignite nearby objects. He can creates flames around his fists. Physical Abilities Immense Speed and Reflexes: Being from a ninja village, Hellfire Flame has superhuman speed that surpasses most characters in the series. He and Gale Wind were able to surround Sonic and strike the younger ninja continuously in a barrage quicker than the eye could see. Hellfire Flame is able to compete with Flashy Flash and push him to take him seriously. Upon transforming, Hellfire Flame's speed increased drastically, pressuring Flashy Flash enough that he widened his eyes in surprise and was barely able to block both of their attacks. Immense Strength: Hellfire Flame is capable of destroying concrete with minimal effort. Additionally, the shockwaves produced by the battle between the two ninja monsters and Flashy Flash were powerful enough to destroy the large ravine they were fighting in. Immense Durability: Hellfire Flame managed to withstand Brave Giant's Gigavolt Smash that vaporized the bodies of Subterranean People. He was also able to take some blows from Flashy Flash, a very powerful S-Class hero, without taking any damage. Transformation: Hellfire Flame can change into his monster form and revert back to his human form freely. According to him, people who can fully control their bodies will be able to retain their human form. As a powerful ninja he has excellent control over his body, although it is stated by Flashy Flash that they still lack full control in holding back their power due to becoming monsters recently. Fighting Style *'Master Ninja:' As a graduate of the ninja village Sonic hails from, Hellfire Flame is skilled and masterful in ninjutsu. Having graduated from the "Golden Class" that is renowned as the best the village has produced, Hellfire Flame is without a doubt a greater and more powerful ninja than Sonic. **'Flame Blade Kick' (炎刃脚, Enjinkyaku): Hellfire Flame can deliver a powerful fire-imbued kick. ***'Combo Kick Attack:' Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame kick their opponents at the same time with their respective elemental Tempest and Flame Blade Kicks. **'Fire Release Blazing Scattering Slash' (火遁散閃斬, Katon Sansenzan): Hellfire Flame unleashes a quick succession of slashes embedded with fire onto his opponent. Equipment *'Katana:' Hellfire Flame wields a katana with a white hilt and a square cross-guard. He is a proficient wielder of a sword and can ignite it on fire. The flames can shoot small fireballs. Quotes *''"Assassins like us exist only in the shadows... treated not as humans but as mere tools, endlessly exploited. We wanted to be on the side of the plunderers... the rulers, just for once..."'' Trivia *In the webcomic, there is a monster named Hellfire with a partner named Gale who also try to kill Flashy Flash. ONE said that he designed them based on characters from other series, so to prevent copyright problems they were changed. **Interestingly, Gale Wind, along with several other characters who appeared in the manga originally, appeared in Chapters 114-116, demonstrating another instance of ONE integrating manga characters into the webcomic. **Due to him appearing recently in the webcomic, it is unclear whether or not Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame have their monster forms in the webcomic or if they even joined the Monster Association to begin with. *He is among the few monsters of human origin who can access their human form, the others being his partner Gale Wind, and the monsters Surprise-Attack Plum and Haragiri. References Navigation fr:Flame la Flamme Infernale Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Demon Category:Dragon Category:Swordsman Category:Villains Category:Manga Original